1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image forming apparatuses perform image processing on image data read by a reading section, such as a scanner. A printing section of the image forming apparatus prints the processed image data. Among image forming apparatuses such as this, there is an image forming apparatus on which an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) is mounted. The ASIC performs image processing specific to input characteristics of the reading section and output characteristics of the printing section within the image forming apparatus. Among image forming apparatuses such as this, there is an image forming apparatus that actualizes image processing using software, rather than hardware such as the ASIC (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-122448). In this case as well, the reading section and the printing section of the image forming apparatus are identified and image processing specific to the input characteristics of the reading section and the output characteristics of the printing section is performed.
In recent years, technology has been developed in which an image forming apparatus is configured as follows. A reading device and a printing device that respectively perform image processing operations are connected by a network or the like. In a technology such as this, the reading device and the printing device can each perform various kinds of image processing operations. Therefore, characteristics (input characteristics) of the reading device and characteristics (output characteristics) of the printing device are difficult to identify when this technology is used. Optimal image processing performed based on the input characteristics and the output characteristics is desired.